


Red Rain

by LilyK



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Embedded Video, Episode Related, Fanvids, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyle hallucinates while in a coma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Rain

  


[Red Rain](http://vimeo.com/104720307) from [bodie_doyle](http://vimeo.com/theprofessionals) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

password: redrain

**Author's Note:**

> A DIAG vid. I was playing around. I call this one the creepy vid.


End file.
